Assassin's Creed: Conquests
by The Exiled Azrael
Summary: 1511 A.D. The Knights Templar conquers the island of Cuba, brutality and oppression soon followed. Yet no open expanse of ocean could prevent their greatest enemy from coming onto their shores. And he is thirsty to dip his blade on the last Templars.
1. Prologue

Assassin's Creed: Conquests

**Prologue:  
**  
_My fellow Templar brothers, his shadow follow our every step. He murdered many of our brothers back in our wars against the Saracens in Granada. Now it looks like he's decided to follow us here to Cuba. Some say the Devil created him. I say we send him to his maker.  
_- quoted from an unknown Templar commander.

In the year 1511 A.D., the men and women of the Knights Templar invaded and conquered the tropical island of Cuba. Wherever they marched, brutality and repression followed. They believed the wide, open expanses of the Atlantic Ocean would protect them from death by the hands of their greatest foes. They were wrong. For they had spent their lives in darkness and shadow, bringing the corrupt and powerful down to their knees and just like that, they disappeared into legend. Friends and associates of the hooded man knew him as Shahbaz Mohamed. The men and women whose lives he cut down never had the chance to know their assailant at all. Now under orders of his master and fueled by personal revenge, he comes to Cuba from the Old World, eager to dip his blades in the blood of the last surviving Templars who fled before his brothers and sisters in fear of their lives.

* * *

Mind any review please? It would be nice :D


	2. Memory 1: Sequence 1: On The Viewpoint

**Assassin's Creed **

**Conquests  
**

It was the Assassin's first time here in the island of Cuba and after hearing the so many stories about the island from his master back in Tangiers, he expected something a little _different_ than what was presented to him: more of the same old, same old. Havana did not look different than the countless number of cities he has visited back in the Old World; similar architectural style in the buildings, the somewhat similar looking sort of people and definitely a similar atmosphere. It gave the Assassin the same feel as he got moving through the busy, crowded streets of Toledo and just like that city; the day always began with the morning sun rising from the horizon. Everyone starts to wake up from bed and heads out to conduct their business, whatever it may be. The local guards opened the marketplace, allowing floods of locals to swarm in and buy goods; the place always seemed to be flooded with people. Not that the local merchants muttered a complaint about it; in fact they didn't complain at all. There was nothing they relished more than robbing the citizens and local native peoples of their hard earned money. He hated the merchants with an ardent passion, seeing them as swindlers though he did not blame them for choosing a lucrative path. As an Assassin, he kills and has killed for the protection of people's freedoms to live as how they choose though the people themselves often take their presence for granted; allowing themselves to be swindled of their coin by the most evil among men. It was a cold truth that he accepted as a part of reality.

His personal feelings told him to do something about it but he remembered the tenets of his Creed. _Hide in plain sight. _Despite it all, he remembered that the most important thing was to remain unseen by the city guards, that is if he wished to succeed am to remain unseen if I wished to succeed in his mission. _And never compromise the brotherhood. _His actions could not bring harm to him succeeding in his mission. He promised his master and his brothers and sisters that he would not fail in his assignment. It was vital that he remained in the shadows, at least until the time is right and the men his master ordered to kill shows up.

As he looked down and continue to see for any sign of his destined targets, he heard some commotion and turned his head. Beyond the farmer's market was its infamous harbor, serving as a stop-point for ships coming in from ports in Spain, Hispaniola and San Juan. Some locals he noticed were curious as they headed towards the docks, earning the attention of the heralds who called in the guards to and block the entrance and that they did, preventing the crowds from advancing any further to the ships that have docked. _I wonder what all the hub bub is about?_ thought the Assassin. He found it a bit strange that they came; in other occasions, the commoners always came to bid outsiders welcome and the guards couldn't care less about it but not now at this moment. _Hm. _he wondered. It looked suspicious enough for the Assassin to decide to check it out. It looked suspicious enough to him that he decided that it was something worth checking out. _Who knows? I might find who I'm looking for.....  
_

As his master once told him in a meeting Tangiers prior to his departure to the New World, _Don't forget these words.__ Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. _Remembering his words and his mind left curious of what laid beyond, the Assassin performed a Leap of Faith, jumping from the very edge of my viewpoint and landing immediately within seconds on hay resting atop an abandoned wagon down below, conveniently left for him by several Indian farmers that he met earlier in the day. It cost him several dozen florins to get the wagon. He climbed out of the wagon and sees in the distance that the marketplace was more or less devoid of people that there were very few people left in the marketplace, he supposed the rest went back to their respective homes or went to the docks. _At least I can find out about those ships and see if those men that I've been asked to hunt are there. _He spotted a couple of men dressed in plain and simple white garments, presumably monks going in the same way he was heading: the Habana dockyard. So he took up a praying pose and approached the men, following them.

Stroke of fate? Coincidence? The Assassin cared little which one was it; something gave him the feeling he was going to kill tonight.


	3. Memory 1: Sequence 2: The Killer

Assassin's

Creed

Conquests

_ Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine._

The Assassin remembered Niccolo Machiavelli, the Assassin Order's grand master and his mentor, chanting the Assassin's Creed to him at his official initiation held at Tangiers. It's been years, no even decades but the Assassin remembered it like it happened yesterday. He was told by Niccolo and Ezio, Paola and La Volpe, his allies from his native Fiorenze, that nothing in face value can be deemed true until proven so and everything is permitted as long as an Assassin succeeds in terminating his or her target in the end. He swore to them that he would remember those words as long as he was alive to live by its three simple tenets.

_Stay your Blade from the Flesh of the Innocent._

After all, the goal that all true Assassins strive for is to ensure peace. The brotherhood believed that the assassinations of corrupt public officials would bring down all illusions set during the history of mankind, allowing the truth to reveal itself to all humans. Only then can peace occur and a true sense of security can be returned to the people, left ignorant and fooled by the illusions. Innocents and civilian bystanders were not to be murdered, no matter what the circumstances are. He knew from first hand experience how annoying people can get and how easy it was to take out a weapon and kill them but he knew better not to tarnish the Order's good name or have him exposed to the guard. Reason why he decided to blend in with monks; no one in their right mind would harass a monk or an assassin that they believe is another monk.

_Hide in Plain Sight.  
_  
He was to remain unseen until the right moment and so far, he has been succeeding. The locals took a gander at him and assumed him to be just another curious monk and so left the monks and him alone. They found themselves outside the entrance into the docks, crowded to the sides by dozens of curious onlookers and access blocked by the guards. Usually, he would've pulled out his blades and attacked them though on the other hand, he didn't want to risk anything. He wanted to go on that ship and see the contents inside and that would be difficult if he blew his target so he remained calm and waited for the guards to grant him and the monks through. As he expected from them, the guards suspected nothing and allowed him and the monks access to the ship much to the crowd's detriment. Successful in gaining entrance, he parted ways from the monks and ran up the wooden pier towards the ship. He jumped up, landing on the sides, and started climbing up the ship while remembering more of Niccolo's words.

_Never Compromise the Brotherhood._

Those words meant that his actions are not to bring harm to the others. Should one fail in his or her assigned missions and is captured by the enemy, one must never commit an action that can lead to the destruction of his or her fellow brothers and sisters by that very same foe. All adherent followers of the Creed were to acknowledge and follow this most important tenet. He had the luck of being the sole known Assassin assigned to the New World, his actions could be traced to him and him only. And this time around, the Templars were the ones hunted down by the lone Assassins i.e. him. He relished that thought as he climbed all the way up of the ladder and took a gander around, he would discover the men whose lives he was about to end..... 


End file.
